missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Meade-Hunt
|image = |nicknames = Jules|profession = Nurse |mother = Name Unknown|siblings = Sister: Melissa Meade Brother: Rick Meade|marital = Married|father = Name Unknown|title = Julia Meade}} Julia Anne Meade is the wife of Ethan Hunt. She didn't know about him working for Impossible Mission Force until after Ethan had to rescue her from getting held hostage by Owen Davian. Later, her death was faked in Croatia, as Ethan found out that they had to be seperated in order to keep her safe. Biography Courtship with Ethan Ethan met and fell in love with Julia while on a "heli-boarding" trip at Lake Wanaka. To keep her from finding out about his work with Impossible Mission Force, he told her, as well as her friends and family (the latter consisting of her siblings, Melissa and Rick, and their widowed mother), that he studies traffic patterns for the Virginia Department of Transportation. Ethan and Julia married shortly before he set off on a two-day "business trip", actually a search for Owen Davian. Kidnapping and Rescue Davian eventually kidnapped Julia, and threatened to kill her if Ethan didn't hand over the Rabbit's Foot. Ethan managed to find her in Shanghai, but not before Davian planted an explosive inside Ethan's head. Ethan helped Julia prepare for the arrival of Davian's men by handing her a Beretta 92F gun, and instructing her how to reload and shoot with it. He also informed her that she needed to electrocute him to deactivate the explosive, which she proceeded to do. Rogue agent John Musgrave found the couple before Ethan could regain consciousness, but Julia shot Musgrave to death, then revived Ethan with CPR. When Julia asked Ethan how she ended up in China, he finally confessed to her about his involvement with IMF. He told her that the information was top-secret, but she assured him that he could trust her. Ethan brought her to IMF, where she met the other agents, before taking her on their honeymoon. Presumed Murder in Croatia In Croatia, Ethan and Julia were both together until Hunt realized that the only way to protect her from IMF's enemies was to fake her death. Agent William Brandt was assigned to watch the family, following Ethan one day as he went for a jog. Brandt assigned two men to watch Julia before he left and after returning, he found them both unconscious and Julia gone. Days later, Brandt was told that what was left of Julia's body had been found. In apparent retaliation for his wife's murder, Hunt killed six Serbian nationalists linked to the crime, and as a result was sent to Rankow Prison. Under Ethan's Protection In reality, the IMF invented this cover to allow Hunt to infiltrate the prison, in the hope of gaining information in regards to a terrorist named Cobalt. Julia, now safe, was kept a secret by Ethan, who had to keep his distance from her. When Ethan and his team visited Seattle after defeating Cobalt, Ethan absolved Brandt of guilt for Julia's death by assuring him that she did not actually get killed in Croatia. This made Brandt the only other IMF agent aware of the complete details of Julia's survival (according to Benji Dunn, some of the agents had received word that Julia still lives, but hers and Ethan's marriage fell through). Shortly after Brandt left Ethan to sit alone, Julia caught Ethan's attention from across the bay. Ethan and Julia glanced at each other, until Julia went to meet some friends at a nearby restaurant. Behind the Scenes Appearances * Mission: Impossible III * Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol * Mission: Impossible VI Category:Americans Category:Females Julia Mead Category:Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol Characters Category:Characters